The present invention relates to a retaining clamp for an adjustable steering column of a motor vehicle.
The inclination of the steering column and the height of the steering wheel of a motor vehicle in relation to the driver's seat are generally designed for a person of average size but this arrangement is often uncomfortable and necessitates a sitting position which reduces the vision through the windscreen for persons physically far removed from this average.
In the past, attempts have been made to overcome this disadvantage by providing adjustable seats or adjustable steering columns but the adjustment controls, particularly for steering columns, which are at present in use are either extremely complex or inefficient. In particular, known devices for adjusting the steering column require two controls, one specifically for controlling the axial displacement of the steering column to vary the height of the steering wheel and the other for controlling the angular displacement of the column to adjust its inclination to the driving seat. A further problem is that these controls are not manually operable and require special tools which must first be located in respective seats before adjustment can be carried out. This obviously means that adjustment takes a considerable amount of time and the vehicle must be stationary.